1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to video data processing and transmission, and more particularly, to the encryption of video data and transmission of encrypted video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer video processing devices, e.g., smart phones, can transmit high-definition video data to a display device for playback, e.g., on an HDTV. In some cases, the video data is required to be encrypted before transmission to the playback device. Somewhere, within the device, the required level of encryption is specified to an encryption engine and then that level of encryption is applied. However, if the internal structure of the device is not secure, the device may be vulnerable to tampering. The encryption level to be applied could be changed without authorization, resulting in transmission of video data that is unencrypted or underencrypted.
Thus, there is a need for a more secure internal control of the encryption function.